Edmund's Return : Peter x Edmund
by Jannasaur
Summary: Set after Edmund's return to Aslan's camp after being rescued from the White Witch. Describing Peter's feelings upon seeing Edmund, and what happens in the tent! Incest, Fluff and Yaoi


Author: Jannasaur

Genre(s): Romance / Hurt and Comfort

Fandom: The Chronicles Of Narnia  
>Characters (pairing): Peter Pevensie x Edmund Pevensie<p>

Summary:  
>Set after Edmund's return to Aslan's camp after being rescued from the White Witch. Describing Peter's feelings upon seeing Edmund, and what happens in the tent!<br>Peter Centric, Pevensiecest (Incest), Fluff and Yaoi

Disclaimer; I don't own The Chronicles Of Narnia, nor its characters. All rights belong to C. S. Lewis© I make no money from this.

* * *

><p>Edmund's Retrun<p>

* * *

><p>I awoke that morning, feeling better than I had felt since being in Narnia. There was something about the fresh morning air as it tingled my nostrils that held a sense of hope as it wavered through the trees…<br>I pushed back the heavy fabric of the tent, suddenly getting hit by the warm rays of sunlight that shone down on the camp. I took a deep breath, somewhat thankful for the heat that emitted from the sun. I stepped out of the tent and walked into the open air, as I did, one of the centaurs happened to be strolling by. I stood there and watched him as he stared back at me, before slowly moving his gaze up at the hills. I followed his gaze, feeling my heart leap into the back of my throat as I caught sight of what was up on the rocks.

- It was Aslan and Edmund.

I couldn't believe what I was seeing, thinking that it might have been a dream to see Edmund standing there with Aslan. But when Lucy and Susan emerged from their tent and saw what I was seeing, I thought perhaps it was real. But when Lucy yelled Edmund's name, catching both of their attention and causing Edmund and Aslan to look at us. I knew somehow that it wasn't a dream.

After hushing Lucy, and holding her back from running over to them. We stood waiting for Edmund before he shuffled down towards us with Aslan. I gasped, feeling my heart slowly beginning to expand in my windpipe as I barely smiled, and trying to swallow my heart back down into my chest as it raced wildly with each beat. I felt a bizarre prickling sensation at the edges of my eyes, making me want to cry as well as scream for joy as he stood before us; Susan, Lucy and I.

"What's done is done. There is no need to speak to Edmund, about what has passed." Aslan spoke before turning away.

I couldn't help but feel my gaze fixated on Edmund as he looked up at me in shame, slowly lowering his gaze back down in awkwardness. I wanted to reach out and pull him into my arms that very second as he slowly muttered a hello to us. But Lucy beat me to it, walking towards him to wrap her arms around his worn out and tired body, only to have him embrace her back. I looked on wearily, still feeling my heart thumping in my chest. He had caused me so much worry, so much guilt when he ran off and left us for the White Witches' Palace. Then after Lucy pulled away, Susan shared a quick embrace with her brother.

"Are you alright?" She asked with a soft chuckle as she pulled away.

"I'm a little tired," he replied with a smile.

"Get some sleep," I said, jerking my head towards the tent behind me where I slept.

I continued to gaze at him as he looked back at me before lowering his gaze, feeling the same sense of shame and guilt wash over him as he shuffled past me without even glancing up.

"And Edmund," I called, turning back to look at him as he looked back with a shocked expression. "Try not to wonder off."I chuckled lightly, reassuring him that it was okay. And when he smiled back, giving me a cheeky little grin, I couldn't help but feel a little lost for breath.

I was an awful brother, letting him get into the White Witches' grasps like that. It was my fault; I was too hard on him since Dad left. I felt like I had to be responsible, and look after my siblings in my father's place… But it didn't seem to help Edmund, only causing him to grow more frustrated. I should've been more of a brother and cared for him, rather than demanding like a father.

After speaking with the other centaurs, fauns and many creatures that would help us against the White Witch, I retreated back to my tent to check up on Edmund who was still deep in slumber. When I arrived into the warm and cosy atmosphere of the tent; fulfilment, happiness and contentment filled my soul as I watched upon Edmund's sleeping face. He looked so peaceful, more peaceful than what he had when I first saw him.

I sat by his bed side, fondling the tussles of back hair as I swept them off his milky pale skin. I smiled gently, feeling myself soothed at his blissful expression as he continued to sleep. I lowered myself, pressing my lips gently to the warm skin on his forehead as I pushed back his bangs. I pulled away; looking down at him again to see that he was still sleeping then pressed my lips to one of his cheeks.

"Oh Ed, I thought I'd never see you again," I mumbled to myself as I felt the salt beginning to prick at the corners of my eyes.

I nearly screamed like a little girl when I heard Edmund's low, sweet voice speak as he aroused out of his slumber.

"Oh Pete, I'm so sorry," he replied, slowly fluttering his eyes open to look back at me; who had tears streaming down my cheeks, sobbing as I ran my fingers against Edmund's smooth, warm skin.

I gasped, trying to focus my vision; blurred by the masses of tears that flowed from my swelling eyes. I didn't think, quickly lowering myself self down to sweep Edmund up in my arms to embrace him.

I felt him grip back to me as firmly as I was holding him, I felt the tears continue to flow and felt some of Edmund's as they soaked through my tunic. It felt warm and comfortable, having him so close to my chest that I didn't want to let go. It felt so natural hugging his lithe form close to mine, as if we were two pieces of a puzzle, fitting perfectly together as our bodies foamed.

I slowly pulled away from the embrace to look at Edmund; his eyes were as red as my own. I pulled myself closer to him, pressing soft and gentle kisses to his eyes to kiss all of his tears away, tasting the bitter taste of his salty tears on my lips. He looked up at me with absolute adoration as he gently wiped the tears from my cheeks.

"You must thing I'm right old baby, crying like this…" I half laughed, mumbling as I wiped some of his tears away with my sleeve.

Edmund laughed as he shook his head. "No, I don't think that at all."

We stopped to gaze at one another, laughing as if nothing had ever happened. Edmund slowly curled back up against me; nuzzling his cheek against my chest.

"Peter, did you really think that you'd never see me again?" He mumbled, pulling himself closer to my chest as he wrapped his arms around my torso.

I heaved a deep sigh, running my hand down his beck. "You heard that, huh?" I sighed with a bit of light laughter. "When we saw you walk into the White Witches Palace, and Mr. Beaver told us that the only way to get you back was if we spoke to Aslan, I didn't know if I'd ever see you again. But as our journey went on, and we encountered dangerous obstacles, there was a moment when I thought that I'd never see you again. It was the worst feeling I ever felt…" I could feel the tears pricking my eyes again, but I blinked in a way to send them back. I wrapped my arms around Edmund tight, almost crushing his rib as I clung to him. "Oh Ed, I'm so glad you're back now!"

Edmund muffled against my tunic, slowly pulling his head up to rest it against my shoulder. "If it weren't for you, Susan, Lucy and Aslan, the White Witch would have killed me soon… I'm glad I'm back too, I was worried I'd never get to apologize to all of you for betraying you like that! But I know better now, and know to never do such a thing again. I missed you all so much!"

"We forgive you Edmund, and we missed you also," I replied, wanting to smile and cry at the same time as I did just that, feeling a single tear run down my cheek.

We remained in our embrace, enjoying the way our hearts were beating against one another's before Edmund pulled away.  
>He looked up at me with big doe eyes; filled with innocence. They shouldn't have seen what they saw while in the company of the white witch. But as we continued to stare into the depth of each other's eyes, lost in the love we felt for one another… and before either of us noticed it, our lips slowly met in an embrace.<p>

It felt like sparks were exploding and fireworks were shooting off in the sky above us, as our lips continued to move against one another's. Soon, our lips were parting and panting for breathe as the kiss delved deeper and more passionate. Causing the heat in our bodies to increase as my hands tangled through Edmund's silky raven hair, and his hands gripped to my waist.

Edmund's lips were so soft it was unreal, making me want to press kisses to them all day long. But the cut on his lip was the only thing that made it that little less enjoyable. I sighed. He got this from the White Witch… I slowly ran my tongue over the wound causing a startled shriek to escape Edmund's throat as he parted his lips even more as he moaned the more I licked his lower lip.

"Ah, Pete," he gasped against my lips as I latched my lips to his lower lip, sucking it carefully as I let my tongue glide over the sweet flesh.

I pulled away from him for a second, breathing on his lips as they quivered with delight. "I'm sorry, don't you like it Ed?" I asked, pressing small kisses to his lips as I asked.

He shook his head and closed his eyes, letting me nibble on his lower lip as I continued to swipe my tongue across it and suck on it gently. Edmund just moaned in response as I did, wrapping his arms around my neck to part his lips and kiss my upper lip before I took the chance to wriggle my tongue into the wet cavern of his heated mouth.

We both moaned quietly as I felt the tips of our tongues meet as I caught it in mine, lacing the two moist organs together as I massaged and licked my tongue against his. Edmund fought back as everything just seemed to flow and feel natural. He continued brushing his wet tongue against mine, fighting and wrestling as we fought one another in his mouth. And surprisingly, Edmund won the fight for dominance; making me give into submission as I let his tongue take over mine as it continued to massage the sweet organ.

It wasn't very long till both of us finally gave up and pulled away for air, gasping as we felt our chest heave and our hearts pounding under our clothes.

Ed looked up at me and smiled, "Pete, I love you." He mumbled with hot cheeks.

I smiled back, my cheeks feeling equally as hot, letting my fingers tangle through his hair again as I admired his wet lips. "I love you too Ed," I smiled in return with a weary smile, pulling our lips together again.

Edmund was back, and where he belonged… with me.

* * *

><p>Author's Note:<p>

I was watching the movie the other day, and I always thought that something more should have happened when Edmund returned... So I decided to write this. At first I seriously thought about adding some smut, but then, I read it over and thought it was better without any smuttyness. It seemed more natural this way. I hope you all liked it! Please leave a review letting me know what you thought and if you have any criticism to offer that would kindly help me to improve, then feel free to do so! :)

Thank you!


End file.
